EXTRAordinary
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: She might never be normal. She might always be different. But that's because she is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She is extraordinary. Rachel-centric.


**_DISCLAIMER: SORRY TO DISAPPOINT GOOD SIRE BUT RICK RIORDAN IS THE ONE WHO CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD (That is probably true)_**

* * *

><p>Rachel was never <em><strong>N<strong>_**.O.**_**R**_**.M.**_**A**_**.L.**

_{She knew it from the start}_

**&&** she never had a _**N**_**.O.**_**R**_**.M.**_**A**_**.L.** life

_{Like all the others}_

She was seeing things others can't see

_{Miss Betsey look! There's a big person only one eye over there!}_

And it _**T**_**/O/**_**R**_**/E/**_**H**_**/E/**_**R**_**/**

**/****A****/**

**/****P****/**

**/****A****/**

**/****R****/**

**/****T****/**

That she just couldn't have the tiniest share of _**O**_**-R-**_**D**_**-I-**_**N**_**-A-**_**R**_**-Y**

_{Why did it have to be her? __**&&**__ what is this __**o**_**-r-**_**d-**_**i-**_**n-**_**a-**_**r-**_**y**_ you speak of?}_

She was rich

_{Yet, she never used the __money__}_

She always wore her **#**tattered**#**jeans**#**

_{They symbolized her __**i-n-d-i-v-i-d-u-a-l-i-t-y**__}_

She wasn't the *_perfect*little*girl*_ her father wanted her to be

_{She was __im__**perfect**__, she embraced that fact}_

She was _d_/i/_f_/f/_e_/r/_e_/n/_t_/ **&&** she wasn't **N.O.R.M.A.L.**

She wasn't **N.O.R.M.A.L.**

She wasn't

**.N.**

**.O.**

**.R.**

**.M.**

**.A.**

**.L.**

_{You don't know how much that hurt.}_

**&&** so she left

Just like ***POOF!***

_{She doubted her dad cared she was gone} _

Then at Hoover Dam she met this _c`r`a`z`y`_ kid who tried to _**k**_**.i.**_**l**_**.l.~** her

_{Oh my god. __Did he always kill people when they blow their nose?}_

That _c`r`a`z`y`_ kid whose name was

**~P~**

**~E~**

**~R~**

**~C~**

**~Y~**

**~J~**

**~A~**

**~C~**

**~K~**

**~S~**

**~O~**

**~N~**

_(That kelp-head idiot)_

Introduced her to a _w_=h=_o_=l=_e_=n=_e_=w=_w_=o=_r_=l=_d_

**&&** she was _e_*****n*****_c_*****h*****_a_*****n*****_t_*****e*****_d_*****

Enchanted by** /**_**H**_**/I/**_**M**_**/**

**&&** she couldn't _help_ it, he was too _**i**_**`r`**_**r**_**`e`**_**s**_**`i`**_**s**_**`t`**_**i**_**`b`**_**l**_**`e`**, too…

Too…_P_-e-_r_-f-_e_-c-_t_.

_{It should be a crime for such a boy to exist}_

She didn't know how _**r**_**.i.**_**g**_**.h.**_**t**_**. **she was.

She also wanted to _b_=e=_l_=o=_n_=g for once

_{Maybe __this__ world will a*c*c*e*p*t* her}_

But she was only a puny _**M**_**.O.**_**R**_**.T.**_**A**_**.L.**

**&&** all the rest of them are /demigods/

_{Or some kind of mythological…thing} _

How could she (just a **M.O.R.T.A.L.**) _f_-i-_t_ in?

Can she accept the fact that she doesn't

_**B**_**=E=**_**L**_**=O=**_**N**_**=G=**

**&& **she also has to face _her_

_{Annabeth Chase, daughter of A.T.H.E.N.A.)_

To see once and for all where Percy's heart

_**B**_

**=E=**

_**L**_

**=O=**

_**N**_

**=G=**

_**S**_

Then out of nowhere she became the ~_Oracle of Delphi~_

_{No more dating boys, Rachel}_

**&&** Percy was with _Annabeth_

_{She knew she'd lose anyway}_

But she was still a little ***J*E*A*L*O*U*S*** when _they_ would pass by

H-a-n-d-i-n-h-a-n-d

Maybe she'd never be _**O**_**-R-**_**D**_**-I-**_**N**_**-A-**_**R**_**-Y**

Maybe she'd never be _**N**_**.O.**_**R**_**.M.**_**A**_**.L.**

Maybe she'd never _**B**_**=E=**_**L**_**=O=**_**N**_**=G=**

But she would always be

**R**achel

_E_lizabeth

Dare

_{You know you're not ordinary, but you'll always be __**extra**__ordinary}_

For a son of _**Hades**_, he can sure give a pep talk

_{Thank him}_

**[**She is **Rachel Elizabeth Dare**,

She is **extraordinary**.**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews you guys have given me at the rest of my stories. Let me tell you this: I'm writing a Glee fanfic and there's going to be ANOTHER PJO fic about Percy, Nico, and Thalia (A few months before The Lost Hero happened) reading with the PAST Olympians (including Hades, Persephone, and Hestia) The Last Olympian. Again, here's the time slot:**

**The Gods: Winter Solstice, 2004. The Big Fight.**

**The Demigods: August 2010, a few months before The Lost Hero.**

**If you guys are interested in my Glee story, here's a brief summary:**

**Finn is Kurt's Secret Santa. That is just chaos in every way imaginable. Because one, Finn just plain sucks at buying gifts and two, he has to buy a gift for KURT of all people. **

**Probably Humor/Friendship between Kurt and Finn.**

**Previews are at my profile.**

**Extra points for the people that can get all the hidden mickeys. I JUST CALL THEM THAT, OKAY?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
